


I Want Yours

by MosquitoParade



Series: Matthias Wants Pups (Mini Series) [2]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alpha Matthias Helvar, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Kaz Brekker, Coming Inside, Getting Impregnated Kink, Impregnation, Kaz Bekker has a heart, Kaz Brekker is not Asexual sorry, M/M, Mating, Matthias Helvar Lives, Matthias Helvar cares, Neck Kissing, Omega Kaz Brekker, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Rough Sex, Top Matthias Helvar, Working out Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: Kaz works out his touch repulsion and finally gets to have sex with his handsome alpha boyfriend. But, he wants something else as well.Heads up for talk of Matthias previously impregnating and having sex with Kuwei.





	I Want Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Someone suggested to me the idea of Kaz with freckles, and I love that too much.

Kaz liked the soft sheets Matthias had bought, he liked sleeping under them, but he also liked right now, where his back was pressed against them, covered in his alpha's scent.

Kaz had worked very hard and most of his skin-to-skin repulsion was manageable. It wasn't perfect, but Matthias was very careful with places that still sent him spiraling, like avoiding his hands on Matthias' stomach by being on the bottom, or like how Matthias couldn't lay on top of him because the weight set him off. Matthias was so careful that they hadn't even gotten to have intimate moments together, touching, until recently.

Right now, Matthias was kissing Kaz and the omega was already hard from the possibility of sex. He wasn't normally into sexual things and his distaste for skin to skin really meant that Kaz didn't even touch himself, but right this instant, all he could think about was Matthias. He breathed hard and spread his legs, "Mark me," Kaz growled as he parted from Matthais' lips.

"Are you sure?" The alpha asked gently, running his fingers through Kaz's dark hair.

Kaz was frustrated and leaned up to nip at Matthias' neck, "Yes," Matthias frowned but found the best place between neck and shoulder and bit down, sharp teeth breaking skin. Kaz made a strangled moan of a noise that Matthias didn't recognize and immediately he pulled back.

"I am sorry," Matthias quickly apologized, licking gently at the wound before Kaz had grabbed his face and bit his lip hard enough that Matthias knew he was bleeding.

"Fuck me," Kaz growled in a feral, gravelly tone before kissing Matthias hard, "Give me your pups," He said, pulling back only inches from Mathias' lips.

Matthias' face went red and he looked away, "Really?" Matthias had struggled with really wanting to give Kaz pups for a long time. Ever since Kuwei had left with Nina to the Little Palace, pregnancy testing showing he would give birth to at least one tiny baby that might very well look like Matthias, he'd wanted to have kids.

"Yes, Matthias," Kaz kissed the alpha's nose, "Get me so pregnant that I can't walk at all, so I look like those omegas walking around The Lid."

Matthias had to admit that he liked the idea, of Kaz being pregnant with a few of his pups. Pups with pretty dark eyes, maybe handsome black hair, and, hopefully, the beautiful freckles that blessed the bridge of Kaz's nose and dusted his cheeks. Matthias kissed Kaz's forehead and he disrobed the omega's lower half so that he could begin to finger him open. "How many, Kaz? How many of my pups do you want?" Matthias slipped a finger in and Kaz's insides were warm and slick, but tighter than Kuwei, tighter than most omegas, he assumed.

Kaz bit back a moaned, his legs twitching, he'd probably never been touched down there, "Three," Kaz whimpered out, his insides held Matthias' finger tightly like he wanted to cum only by Matthias' fingers, "M-maybe four."

"All at once?" Matthias asked, slowly pulling his finger out, trying to add a second, which earned him a moan and a full-body shutter from Kaz, but it was a bit of a struggle and anytime Kaz moved, he clenched down and made it harder to retract his fingers.

Yet, Kaz smiled at the question, "Mmm, one a-at a time. M-maybe one set of twins," He moaned and leaned up to capture Matthias in another kiss and pressed a hand to his own clothed stomach, "You'll give me p-p-plenty of pups, r-right, babe?"

"Yes, many pups," Matthias said against Kaz's lips, finally getting some progress on working Kaz open, who was now breaking down to less language and more pants and moans. "You will carry my pups so well." Matthias kissed Kaz's stomach and looked up at Kaz's dark eyes, he wanted at least one pup to have Kaz's pretty eyes. "Will you not?"

"So-so well, Matthias," Kaz whimpered, his legs were trembling at this point, and when Matthias finally got a third finger in, he arched his back, "I-I need you, not-not you're..." Kaz moaned, fingers trying to find purchase in the silky sheets. He made a whined noise as he tried to find his train of thought again, "Knot me, al-alpha."

Matthias' face went a bright red, he hadn't even been thinking about how hard he was in his pants, but now he was and it was getting painful, "Ready?"

Kaz nodded and when the fingers left him, he felt cold and empty, he wanted to ask for the fingers back because he didn't like this at all, but he felt Matthias get off the bed and heard him undressing. "Matthias..." He whined and very soon he was joined back on the bed, "Are you going to knot me?"

"Yes, just a second," Matthias wiped his fingers along his length, while Kaz was slick, he wasn't nearly as slick as Kuwei had been and it worried Matthias that he might hurt Kaz thrusting right in. After he'd done his best and Kaz whined for him again, he lined himself up and pushed in slowly.

Kaz moaned loudly and his smaller body clenched around Matthias harshly, "Fuck, Matth-Matthias," Kaz was a moaning mess after Matthias bottomed out.

"You are going to be so full of my pups," Matthias made a guttural moan-esque noise that Kaz seemed to love as he started to move in and out. He roughly grabbed Matthias and pulled him into a kiss that was mostly tooth and need.

"G-give them to m-me," Kaz screwed his eyes shut and Matthias felt Kaz's insides tightening around him, the omega already moaning lewdly. Matthias felt his knot forming and catching on the Kaz's entrance, he was getting very close.

Kaz was shaking, his fists tangled in the sheets under him, "S-saints, M-Matthias, I'm... Fu-fuck," The omega came onto his shirt, his insides tensed during his orgasm and squeezed Matthias until he came where he was inside the omega, with no room to move deeper and his knot preventing him from pulling out whatsoever.

Matthias growled as he came, kissing Kaz's neck until the omega whimpered pitifully and his insides let off of Matthias. Kaz's insides were still tight around Matthias, but he could now thrust a little deeper, which he did, watching Kaz's face carefully to know if it was upsetting his mate.

Kaz had a lazy neutral expression on his face, "If we did have a pup, what would you want to name it?"

Matthias frowned, he had to think, "I am not sure," He leaning down to check on the bite he gave Kaz earlier, it was no longer bleeding and it wouldn't show under Kaz's suit. "Do you have names in mind?"

Kaz shook his head, "No, just wondering."

Matthias situated himself above Kaz at a comfortable angle, his knot sealing them together for about the next hour. "I love you," Matthias said softly, smiling.

Kaz smiled back at him, "I love you, too."


End file.
